Unrelating
by shugo tensai
Summary: Just many un relating one shots of Yaoi and maybe other pairings but mainly yaoi. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Group of various Yaoi fics that have nothing in common

Remember this is a yaoi so if you have any thing against it leave. If not enjoy

-Gaanaru-

Naruto sped through the busy streets of Konoha more excited than usual. He sped through shops and corners of the village to the Hokage tower. On his way there he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa there, what's the Hurry Naruto-kun" Iruka asked.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei; just going to visit someone" Naruto said smiling his million watt smile.

Iruka let him go chuckling at the blonde,

"Have a nice day Naruto-kun" he smiled.

"You too sensei!"

Naruto got to the hokage tower just in time to see a red head leave with his entourage, he followed them silently until he cornered his red head.

"Should I be amused Uzumaki you have been following me for an hour" a monotone voice drawled. The blonde jinchuriki had the grace to look sheepish.

"Well I guess I was just happy to see my boyfriend Gaara." Naruto chirped. Gaara nodded a ghost of a smile on his face. Naruto took this opportunity to land a kiss on the red head's soft lips.

Later the blonde and the red head could be seen strolling through the village hand in hand


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: this chapter is Yaoi, but you can send me a request if you want a pairing done alright (See more at the bottom)

Don't own any of it

-Sasunaru-

Uchiha Sasuke didn't acknowledge many people in Konoha as strong. It was another trait the Uchiha clan was well know for. That was until he met one Uzumaki Naruto and then, well for once he doubted himself. Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last of Konoha, Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja and knuckle head made he an Uchiha doubt himself. And though he didn't want to admit it at the time; he was sort of glad.

As a Uchiha people expected him to be strong to save Konoha with the great sharingan forgetting he was still a child too. But his team mate Naruto changed all that. The blonde gave him a rival first, then a friend, then something more.

So as the raven haired boy leapt through the forest of fire country with the sound 5 he thought about the last thing Uzumaki Naruto gave him. A lover.

About requests I do Yaoi, het and yuri


	3. Chapter 3

-Naruhina-

'What was it that made me fall in love Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked herself, 'Was it his determination? No that's not it.' she thought looking at her blonde boyfriend, Naruto was babbling on about something like his usual self. Hinata smiled. 'Was it his happy-go-lucky attitude?' she shook her head 'No that's not it.' she stared at Naruto once more he trapped Sasuke in a bear-hug. 'Even after what Sasuke put Naruto through, he still cared.' Hinata brightened up with a gentle smile, 'That's what made me fall for him, happy, determinant, caring, strong, brave Uzumaki Naruto-kun.' she though with an even brighter smile.


	4. Chapter 4

-ShikaNaru-

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered for what was the fourth or fifth time that afternoon, He hadn't seen Naruto the whole morning and they had a date scheduled this afternoon. The shadow ninja sighed. He asked some of his comrades that passed him by. Hinata hadn't seen him though she gave Shikamaru a parcel to give to Naruto when he found him. Shikamaru smiled, Hinata was the first person to find out about his little crush on Naruto and encouraged him to peruse him. He began to think about how things would have gone if Hinata didn't give him that advice. He shook the thought away. The next person he saw was his old sensei Iruka. "Hello Iruka-sensei have you seen Naruto?" he asked the scarred chunin. "What the date?" Iruka asked him.

"It's October tenth." Shikamaru replied, "And what does that represent."

'Well it's Naruto's birthday today hence the date. But today is also…' Shikamaru's eyes widen a fraction before he raced past Iruka shouting his thanks. Iruka smiled it was nice to see someone who cared this deeply about his Naruto.

"Naruto please open up!" Shikamaru cried in alarm. The door creaked signaling it was open, he saw Naruto in his civilian clothing with puffy red eyes. "Come here." he said softly, Naruto flew into his arms sobbing. "Shh, shh they can't hurt you anymore." Shikamaru whispered. The tow of them soon made their way to the bedroom where they cuddled. "Happy birthday Naru-kun." the shadow nin muttered, Handing him Hinata's parcel and another present. Naruto wiped his tears and accepted the gifts with a thank you. He opened Hinata's gift first, it was a book of old folktales. Naruto smiled the book brought back memories. The blonde then opened Shikamaru's gift, it was a pendant shaped like the sun, it gleamed and shone just like a small sun. "You are my sun Naruto, when ever I see you it warm's my heart." Shikamaru said putting the pendant on Naruto. The blonde smiled and cuddled into his boyfriend's chest. 'Best birthday ever.' Naruto thought before he fell asleep.


End file.
